The First Time
by nejifangirl27
Summary: The first time that I saw your face. The first time that you spoke my name. The first time that I heard you say There's a first time with me everyday..." Spoilers for those who haven't read breaking dawn!


The First Time

I picked up my iPod turning it on but not putting in the ear buds. I could simply hear the music spilling out of those small instruments without a problem thanks to my new super vampire hearing. It was playing the song The First Time by Family Force 5…

_I've got these memories; they're all of you and me. I've been recording them ever since I was seventeen._

_Push play back then rewind, I see us meeting for the very first time_

There I sat staring at the sunset out the beautifully carved window, as always thinking about Edward like he was a drug. My Edward…. I toyed with the intricate wedding ring on my finger thinking about the first time we met. Ha. He was so scared of hurting me back then. Now…he couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to.

That moment in the science room, He sat there completely tense. He wouldn't even look in my general direction. It scared me. I thought he hated me. I couldn't think of anything I had done to make him hate me. As I recall the only other time I had even seen him that day was in the cafeteria.

I laughed softly and sighed. Things have come so far since then. Even though I was a vampire now, there are some things that will never fade from my human memories.

_A mental note of you, you sang a melody. First part a lifelong symphony. The prelude to our kiss, my hearts pounding. And I reminisce.  
_

_Press repeat. Cause you wanna see._

My heart, if it could beat, would have pounded out of my chest by know just thinking about how long it seemed to take for our lips to crash into each other. My soft, warm lips craving his cold, hard lips. It was like time had stood still right when I needed our lips to mesh together most.

I felt as though a blush should have been lining my face just from the thought of the memory, though I knew that was impossible. The clouds melted with sun and turn a beautiful almost magenta color. That should have been the color of my face.

_The first time that I saw your face  
The first time that you spoke my name  
The first time that I heard you say  
There's a first time with me everyday  
The first time that I felt your touch  
The first time I couldn't get enough_

Heh. Just the way he could say my name in his angelic voice. His truly luscious features flowing through my head. His touch, it used to be so cold and hard, yet I loved it. Just the way would brush a few strands of hair away from my hot face with his ice cold hands. It was one of the most amazing feelings ever.

A soft yet sharp feeling hit my memories. How I felt when he left. It was like someone had driven a spike through my very being. Ha. Spike. How cliché. I laughed quietly to myself. I couldn't live without him; I can't get enough of him.

_Another memory, when you first looked at me  
I hit pause, and then looked in me back  
Under attack, stop me in my tracks  
There you go again, your eyes give me a flashback_

I watched as a bird flew past the window, its wings touching the sunset, making a shine radiate off of it. It reminded me so much of how Edward shines, and now me. I let the memories of our first trip to the meadow flip through my mind; the bubbling stream; the way it was a perfect clearing of trees; how everything way peaceful. No show of humans interfering with the wildlife that surrounded us.

He stood there in the clearing shining like a thousand little diamonds had been imbedded into his skin. It was so perfect, so right. Though my body was screaming at me to be petrified, I couldn't be; he was too beautiful. I stared into his eyes, pools of liquid gold. I could be lost in those eyes forever.

Of course I could Still get lost in those same eyes.

_Remember that time; we stayed up all night  
I swear we danced until we saw daylight  
Step by step and frame by frame  
Slow motion, let me see you again_

_Press repeat  
'Cause I have to see_

I hate dancing, always have. But, when Edward took me to prom, I couldn't stop dancing. It was like I was in a trance, being in his arms, twirling around the floor. Any insecurities that I had before then had vanished in an instant, being in his arms was all that mattered. I felt like I was in a dream, with a happy ending.

_The first time that I saw your face  
The first time that you spoke my name  
The first time that I heard you say  
There's a first time with me everyday_

The first time that I felt your touch  
The first time I couldn't get enough  
The first time that I heard you say  
There's a first time with me everyday

When I woke up, the burning sweeping away from my body, except for in my throat, I could barely remember anything except the searing pain that my body had just gone through. For the first time in my life I thought I had truly been in hell. Then I heard your voice, your angelic voice. It was as clear as a ringing bell. I opened my eyes expecting to see Edward as I always have, but it was So much better. He was beautiful, more beautiful than before, if that were even possible. For that odd moment I had completely forgotten about the burning in my throat. It was as though everything in the world just stopped and there was just you and me staring at each other. No later he had asked me if I were ok. I wasn't one hundred percent if I was but that didn't matter to me. As long as it's just him and I, I was ok.

_No matter what I do  
I won't fast forward anything with you  
I know you feel it too  
the first time I saw love I was with you_

Everything was perfect I Edward and I had Renesmee that was until the attack with the Volturi. Everything was falling apart and yet, at being with Edward and Renesmee made me have the smallest sliver of hope. When the time for battle had finally come I was so scared but being near Edward had made me finally see how much he truly loved me. He loved me so much that he was here standing up for his daughter and me. That was love.

_The first time that I saw your face  
The first time that you spoke my name  
The first time when we talked all night  
Was the first time love made sense in life_

The first time that I felt your touch  
The first time I couldn't get enough  
The first time that I heard you say  
There's a first time with me everyday

Days after the battle everything seemed surreal, like I was living in a dream. Every time you spoke my name, I felt my being rise through me. Now that I couldn't sleep and Renesmee could I was free to be with Edward, to talk to him, to dance with him, to be near him, to touch him, to love him and to just be with him for the rest of forever.

Suddenly I felt two arms encircle around me and a pair of lips pressed against my collarbone.

"There's a first time with me everyday…" Edward sang along to the final line in the song. "I do enjoy that song quite a bit".

I laughed at him a little "Of course you do Edward. You're the one who put it on my iPod".

"Indeed I did" He murmured and stared out the window. "I was thinking about how that song fits you and me so well."

I giggled a little at the way he could read my thoughts without actually using his ability. I felt his lips move up to the side of my neck.

"What are you thinking about" he asked softly.

"You, as always" I sighed softly feeling his lips on my cheek.

"You always think abut me?"

"Of course, do you think about me?"

"Since the first time I met you, I've been thinking about you," He shifted his lips onto mine and kissed me softly. "I love you Isabella Cullen."

"I love you to Edward Cullen," I mumbled in a barely audible whisper "Forever."

He kissed my forehead and shifted me onto his lap as we watched the remainder of the sunset fade behind the Olympian Mountains as he hummed my lullaby in my ear.

* * *

Ok ppls so this is my first fanfiction (NO WAY *gasp*) Lol but yeah feel free 2 point out anything wrong u might c cause I just edit like that xD

P.S loved_2_be_loved yeah no I'm NOT writing more!!!!!! !This is what we call a ONESHOT!!!!!!!!

I hope u liked this ^-^


End file.
